


Premonitions

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: #BLACKLIVESMATTER, #NoJusticeNoPeaceNoKKKDisguisedAsThePolice, #NoJusticeNoPeaceNoRacistPolice, Officer Canary AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Her greatest fear was looking into the eyes of people that looked just like her and seeing fear reflecting back at her.





	Premonitions

**Author's Note:**

> A damn child shouldn't have to be put through that. A damn child shouldn't have the desire to protect their protector. Black children deserve to relish in their innocence! There's no going back for that little black girl. She'll never be the same. Fuck the police, now and forever.

B-Bodies… Bodies everywhere… _Black_ bodies. Canary inhaled shakily, lips drawing open, unable to control the trembles wracking through her body. She was submerged in a river, the water coming up to her waist. Men, women, children… Their lifeless bodies all floated around her, some even briefly brushing against her before slowly edging down the river. God… Their blood… Their blood dyed the river a sickening red. Canary swallowed, closing her eyes, hoping that when she reopened them that the bodies would be gone and the river clear and cleaned of their blood. She opened her eyes, stomach violently lurching when she saw that river was still red and the bodies were still following the flow of the river.

           

Bullet wounds… Canary blinked. Each body either had a single or multiple bullet wounds. Canary furrowed her eyebrows, suddenly aware that her fingers were curled around something. Her grip around the mysterious object tightened, the woman slowly bringing her hand out of the depths of the river. Canary gasped, nearly dropping the item. A gun… What she had had in her hand the entire time was a gun. Canary covered her mouth with her one free hand, eyes darting to each body that passed her by. H-Had she killed them? No…

           

Canary’s eyes shot open, breathing ragged, sweat running down every inch of her body. She sat up, jaw locking into place as she stared into the darkness of her bedroom. She let her body fall back down on the mattress, fearful of closing her eyes again, of what dreams her conscious would give her.

           

Her gut would twist painfully every time she thought back to her horrible dream. Canary sighed, bringing her coffee up to her lips. She picked up the remote, turning the volume up.

           

“Good morning, everyone,” the reporter began. “Unfortunately, 23-year-old Tina Jones was shot and killed this morning.”

           

Canary’s blood ran cold as the image of a beautiful black woman appeared on the screen. She felt like running to bathroom and throwing up.

           

“8-year-old Tyler Jones and 6-year-old Whitney Jones were in the car at the time Tina was asked to step out of her car,” the reporter continued. “According to reports, Tina—”

           

The screen suddenly went black, Canary shakily lowering her arm, setting the remote control down on the coffee table. She sniffled, not bothering to wipe away the tears pouring down her face. Seeing the children’s dead bodies made her sick to her stomach the most. She had been the one to the end the lives of ones that had only yet begun to truly live, that were the very essence of innocence. She had been disgusted with herself, had felt like a monster, had felt completely and utterly irredeemable.

           

Canary laid down on her side, curling up into a ball before closing her eyes.


End file.
